Dragon in the Silver Mask
by SleepyTechnoKid
Summary: Alphonse decides that he want to travel with the Future incarnation of the Doctor. The Doctor decides to make a gentle adventure like the good old Days with a Drone named Xa!Si-vaqua who still accompanying the Doctor. The Drone intercepted a message which is from The Tim Lord's old Friend Wolsey, but there is things that more meets the Eye.


In the night of the woods in the mid 1500s, a Man wearing habit clothes that Monks wear, riding on his horse at high speed as if something is chasing him through the woods on a grassless slightly narrow path, he turns around for a brief moment then suddenly some figure dropped right in front of them causing the horse raises its front legs and neighs, as the man trying to keep himself not falling off from the Animal as he sees what is blocking his way. It was something that he was trying to get away by the horror on his face.

The Figure is not human, the body is humanoid but larger than the average human by length width and mass and also not organic from the sound of Metal was heard upon impact when it lands in front of him.

"Did you really think you can out run me Time Lord?" The Robotic low voice came from the Figure.

"I thought it will be a shot." the Man on the Horse replied. "What do you want from me?"

"The Knowledge of Time Travel; your TARDIS." The Figure replied.

"Sorry to break it to you buddy but I don't know where my TARDIS is, to be honest, I'm not sure if I even came to Earth with the TARDIS, I sort of turned up here." The Man said.

The Figure began to take steps forward the Man and the Horse as it sticks out its arm which a blade like a sword shot out of its arm gripped the handle with its hand and held it in front as The Man tug on the leading rope softly but enough to single from the horse to walk backward.

"I will force you to tell me!" The Skeletal robotic Humanoid roared. "How many lives you got, I have all night."

Suddenly from a strike to the Figure's in the vacant eye socket with sparks flying out, the Figure yells in agony despite being a robotic being. The Man can able to get to see what struck it which it appears to be an Arrow, by the position of the impact of the Arrow, the Man can tell it came from his Right. He knows the chance to escape he whipped the leading rope as the Horse began to throttle towards the figure with no hesitation of stopping, the Horse rammed to the Skeletal Figure to the ground and continue on trotting away.

* * *

Alphonse is reading a book that is one of the works of Lawrence Hughes which is actually a friend of the Doctor which not be surprising since he spends his life on Earth and a Time Traveller. He began to hear electrical wobbling that in which fading into the ears he looked away from the book trying to capture the final word of the sentence to have a mental note on where he left off only to see a floating spherical Drone with a Face icon Indicator which is currently displaying a smiley face.

"Young Alphonse, do you have any ideas where the Doctor might be?" It asked. Alphonse sticks out his thumb and has its point to him. "He's near the fireplace."

"Thank you, Young Alphonse." the Droid said as it began to float passed him with its expression change to something that makes it looks anxious. It reaches where Alphonse said that the Doctor might be in the position as if he is trying to get it working.

"What do you want Xa!Si-vaqua?" The Doctor spoke which made the Droid stop dead center there was no reply coming from the Drone, the Doctor twists his torso around to face the Droid.

"Well?" The Doctor spoke again.

"Well, we must be concern about X!-caqu." The Drone spoke once again, mentioning of the name made the Doctor groan in irritation and drop his head low.

"You seem to alway do that." Xa!Si-vaqua said. The Doctor lifted his head back up towards the floating Drone.

"What what did you suspect, Xa!Si-vaqua?" The Doctor said. "You have been bugging about for some time."

"As X!-caqu is still out there, God knows where." The Drone said. Alphonse walks to the same spot where the Doctor and the Drone are where at still have the book he was holding in his hand. "Why do have a fireplace in a Library?" Alphonse asked.

The Doctor shifted his view on to his Human companion. "I don't see why not," he replied. "It gives out the Mood. did you already asked me that?"

Alphonse nods slightly. "Yeah in your point of view very long time ago. You gave me the same answer with the add of…"

"It's my Ship so I can decide on where I can put the Fireplace where I want." The Doctor intercepted in the middle of Alphonse speaking. The Doctor got up to his feet. "You know even I have changed I'm still the Doctor you know Alphonse."

Alphonse simply nods his head. "Yeah, I know."

The Doctor tilted his head to one of his side of his shoulders while still having his gaze on him. "Do you know?"

"Doctor may Intrude on this unnecessary conversation." The Drone spoke. The Time Lord immediately raised his hand up.

"Yes, I know. X!-caqu." The Doctor said as he walks between them directly to the entrance way of the TARDIS Library as the other two began following him.

Soon they entered the TARDIS Control room. "Even know that yes the Rogue could be anywhere," The Doctor said as he got closer to the control console.

"But you know how to track it," Alphonse said.

"Uhh.. Actually no." The Doctor admits. "But It wouldn't hurt to take a jab at it."

Xa!Si-vaqua hovered right next to the Time Lord. "May I assist as I could be much help?" The Doctor turns his head the floating Marble.

"No." The Doctor replies. "The TARDIS will not like that."

"It let's aM!xitsa." Xa!Si-vaqua said.

"That's different."

"How? He's a Drone as well."

The Doctor Sighs. "Fine do what you want." He said in defeat. The Drone began to hover to the other side of the TARDIS Console. Then It seems that the drone is trying to access to the TARDIS itself.

"You think that's wise?" Alphonse asked.

"No, But anything to shut that Drone up." The Doctor replies as continue on messing with the controls.

"I guess it will keep the Drone quite more that we should find the Criminal," Alphonse suggested, The Doctor lifted his head to the Man with Golden Hair and Eyes, he wants to say something but couldn't as he knew that Alphonse is right. He loudly inhales and exhales as he looks back down to the panel of the control console.

"Oh, Alphonse how I do miss you, but you're right, in order to keep Xa!Si-vaqua from not bothering me so much we have to find the Criminal, and I think I know who to help.." The Doctor said to the point there began a whirring noise fading in which caught the Time Lord off guard. "What's that noise?"

Alphonse looks at the side of the control Console to the source of the noise which the noise is coming from.

"It's coming from him," Alphonse said as he points at the Drone.

"Get it out." The Doctor said. Alphonse grabbed Xa!Si-vaqua with both hands and began to pull from the Console but no avail. The Whirring continuously becoming more high pitched

"He's not budging."

"Alphonse, get away from the console!" The Doctor said.

"I can't just leave him here!" Alphonse shouted.

"The Console is gonna overload."

Suddenly the Panel where the Drone and Alphonse are violently burst into flames right in front of them causing the Time Lord to shield himself with his arms, for a brief moment he looks back from the explosion to see only but thick smoke. "Alphonse!"


End file.
